heroes_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
Chiptune
Chiptune is a Mega Man Killer who has served Dr. Wily secretly for years. Believing in minimalist effort, he waits to test Mega Man's true strength, and see how much of his own he'll need for the fight. Physical Appearance In his normal, or "Retro" form, Chiptune looks very minimalistic. A simple orange armor with black hands, the only attempt at decoration is black on the bottom halves of his feet and orange on the top halves. A plain orange helmet covers his head, and his well-combed brown hair. A pair of goggles cover his eyes, keeping his eye color a mystery. When equipped with VRC7 and transformed into Chiptune Neo, however, Chiptune becomes very serious-looking. Green replaces orange as his armor reconfigures to a stronger build. Black marks are applied to the helmet, giving him the look of an angry scowl. His hands and feet become pure white, and a green visor slides over his face, concealing himself even more. Weapons/Abilities Chiptune's primary ability is the ability to draw material from his environment and use it for whatever he sees fit. From this, he derives his first two weapons: the Pixel Shooter, where he draws from small amounts of the enviornment and rapidly fires small, weak bullets designed to shove his opponents around rather than deal damage; and the Reformation, in which he uses the environment's material to form some form of melee weapon, which he'll chase down his opponent with. Besides this, Chiptune also has the Binary Wave, a weapon that fires two sound shockwaves from his buster. They bounce around somewhat similar to Noise Crush, and increase in power depending on what is occuring in Chiptune's theme song—a song that plays wherever he goes. But Chiptune's armaments don't end there—he also possesses VRC7, a potent upgrade chip that Chiptune designed for himself. Upon insertion and installment, he transforms into Chiptune Neo. This makes his Pixel Shooter significantly stronger, increases the strength and range of the weapons he can make with Reformation, and doubles the number of Binary Waves he shoots in one blast. It also allows him to hover through the air, though not at a very quick speed. Personality Chiptune is somewhat miserly. He is always testing people, wondering if he can defeat them with the bare-minimum effort from himself. Only when he draws VRC7 does he become truly angry and ready to kill. Otherwise, he stays reserved. Backstory After the failure, betrayal, and death of Ballade, Dr. Wily built Chiptune shortly after to be an "independent Mega Man Killer"—working independent from Wily, he was to devise his own plan for defeating the doctor's nemesis. He started with only one weak ability—the ability to draw material from the world around him to form objects in his hands. Chiptune spent multiple years researching and designing his own weapons by hand. He occasionally practiced against other Wily Robots and was able to defeat them, but he knew it wasn't good enough. A couple more years passed, and Chiptune crafted VRC7—the chip that increases his powers drastically. However, after making it, he decides to not use it initially, wanting to test Mega Man and see if he could defeat him without it. He now eagerly awaits the day when he can test himself against Mega Man. Trivia/External Links Trivia Origin It was pointed out to me that I had never designed a Mega Man Killer-class Robot for the Mega Man series, and so I was roughly keeping this in mind as I pondered. Each Mega Man Killer tends to be named after a style of music or a type of song ("Punk" after punk rock and "Ballade" after ballads, to name the canon ones). Then it occurred to me: why hadn't anyone made a Killer named Chiptune? It was the style of music used by the Mega Man series, even! After designing some basic powers—playing off of VRC7, a well-known sound chip expansion for the NES—I conceived Chiptune. Category:Mega Man Series Characters Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army Category:Male